Multi-camera (MC) imaging systems, which may also be referred to as MC imagers (MCIs) comprise a plurality of cameras configured to substantially simultaneously image a scene from different poses (different positions and/or orientations) to acquire images of the scene that provide different data of scene characteristics. For example, a MCI may comprise a time of flight (TOF) range camera that provides distances to features in a scene and an RGB (red, green, blue) “picture camera” that provides a color image of the scene. The color image of the scene may be used to identify features of the scene for which the TOF range camera provides distances. A MCI stereo imaging system comprises at least two picture cameras that image a scene from different poses and determines binocular disparity from the images for features in the scene to determine distances to the features. Which may be used to characterize spectral characteristics of features in the scene in different optical wavelength bands.
To correctly associate data provided by the images of a same scene acquired by different component cameras of a MCI, the images have to be registered to each other so that it can be determined which pixels in the different images correspond and image same features in the scene. Registering the images involves registering the cameras, which comprises determining how to determine which pixels comprised in the camera photosensors of different component cameras of the MCI correspond and image the same features in a scene imaged by the imaging system.